White Day
by trin-nyaLove
Summary: What happens when two people are snowed in for the night?


White. White was everywhere, outside the door, up to the windowsills, cold seeping in from the holes in the wood floor.

Umi paced to and fro extremely worried and jumpy.

She was stuck in a little cabin, in the Forest of Silence. The cabin was poorly furnished, will a small kitchenette and a table, not much else.

But, she wasn't alone, Clef had come along with her, and now they were snowed in! Would they ever be found?

"Umi, stop pacing." Clef looked over at her, clearly both worried and bothered by her antics.

Umi abruptly stopped, "But, Clef, what if-" She was cut off as Clef took her arm.

"I told you to stop! This is nothing to fret over, we'll be found sooner or later…"

Clef responded, as he set her down on the blanket. Umi nodded as she looked down at her magical glove.

"Can I not just teleport us out?" She pondered quietly. Clef took her hand, slipping off the blue gem glove.

"Why would you want to?" He asked smirking, the glove lying forgotten on the wooden floor.

Umi caught the look in his eyes, as she chuckled. He sat down next to her, taking her hand. Umi shivered as Clef stood again and took off his heavy, outer cloak.

Draping the material over Umi's shivering form, Clef lightly smiled as he sat again.

Umi objected as she tried to pull the cloak off, protesting that she wasn't cold and he needed the protection, not her. Clef stopped her, and made her keep it on.

After a little while, Umi grew tired.

"I- yawn – may lay down for a bit…." She stated, as Clef protested.

"No, you can't you'll freeze!" Clef yelled in protest as he sat her up, and tugged her close to his body heat.

"Perhaps, theirs a more practical way to pass the time…" He stated as he noticed the sun setting. It was going to get colder, much colder. He needed to keep her mind elsewhere.

Clef and Umi soon started exchanging stories of childhood, schooling, legends, and, Cephirian folklores. The time flew, and Clef and Umi soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep, in each other's arms. Clef's last thought, being that for Umi's sake that they were found soon.

Umi woke to the sound of muffled voices, outside. She thought she heard Hikaru and Fuu's concerned voices.

Lifting her head, she noted that Clef was lightly leaned against her and the cloak wrapped tightly around them both. His skin was cold, when she touched him.

"Clef!" She lightly shook him, as she moved to stand, the cloak falling to the floor.

Clef let out a tired grunt, as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

Umi sighed relived he hadn't perished from the cold.

Umi blushed lightly, as she remembered the events of the previous night.

"Thank you, Clef." She muttered as she turned and found her glove.

Clef was left stunned, as Umi placed his own cloak around his small shoulders.

"Thank you for taking care of me, yesterday." She smiled and placed a quick kiss on his red, slightly cold cheek.

Clef reached out and almost grasped her hand…

"Are you two alright?!" Hikaru burst into the small room.

Umi squealed and hugged Hikaru. Leaving Clef smirking in the background.

"Hikaru! You have no idea how happy I am too see you, guys!" Umi yelled ecstatic.

Fuu, Ferio, and Lantis all stepped into the tiny room.

"Ms. Umi, I trust you two are alright?" Fuu asked, as Umi let go of Hikaru.

Umi nodded, but embraced her as well.

Clef grimaced, as he pulled the robe closer to himself, slightly shivering.

Ferio and Lantis noticed this, and had ushered the girls out and they begun the ride back to the Castle.

OoO

Later that night, Umi sat round the table with the others, as Caldina asked her questions about her experience in the snow.

"Caldina, would you mind if I excused myself?" Umi asked.

Caldina shook her head, as Umi stood and left the room.

Everyone knew where she was most likely to be going.

"Clef?" Umi knocked on his door, after asking Presea where his bedchambers were located.

The door opened, to reveal Clef sitting on his bed, wrapped up in the plush, indigo, duvet, with a book. Umi walked in and sat. "I never finished thanking you…"

She proceeded to kiss him on the lips, Clef pulling her closer.


End file.
